Carta de Hogwarts
by Neevy Ambr Du
Summary: Vega ha crecido y ya le ha llegado la carta para Hogwarts. ¿Qué pensaran de ello Ainé y Jorge? ¿Y la propia Vega? ¿Querrá abandonar su vida en Madrid?


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a Rowling y yo no me lucro escribiendo esto.

**Magia Hispanii:**

Este fic se encuentra dentro de la llamada Magia Hispanii o Sorg-expansión creada por Sorg-exp y seguida hábilmente por Cris Snape y Fiera Fierce.

Seguro que algunos os preguntareis qué es la Magia Hispanii: es la magia ibérica en el mundo de Harry Potter, porque de la misma manera que el gobierno y la educación no son iguales en Inglaterra y España tampoco ha de serlo el mundo mágico.

Os animo a todos a pasaros por la comunidad de Magia Hispanii donde encontrareis todos los fics dedicados a ella.

**La carta de Vega**

Ah!- se oyó un grito en la cocina.

Cuando Ainé llegó allí se encontró con que una lechuza daba vueltas alrededor de su primogénita. La lechuza traía una carta en su patita con el inconfundible sello de Hogwarts.

-Coge la carta que lleva en la pata y se irá.- Después de pronunciarlo se dio cuenta de su error; en la carta podría poner su verdadero nombre, Christina V. Malfoy; se preparó para tener que dar explicaciones.

-Christina uve Vázquez. Mamá, ¿Cómo sabías que era para mí?

-Porque estaba volando sobre tu cabeza.- Le respondió aliviada de que no apareciera su nombre de nacimiento.

-¿Y por qué me mandan a ese bicho? ¿No conocen la magia de internet?

-Los ingleses son así. Tradicionalistas. Pero, venga, abre y léela.

La chica la abrió y calló un pergamino.

-¡No me jodas!- Exclamo la niña.

-¡Esas palabras!- Le regaño su madre.

Vega se agachó a recoger el pergamino y lo desenrolló, estaba en inglés.

-Mamá, viene en inglés. Léemelo.-Le pidió a su madre girando su cuerpo de a un lado a otro por la cintura y poniendo carita de niña buena.

Su madre cogió el pergamino, lo leyó sin articular palabra y se lo devolvió.

-¿Qué dice?

-Dice que si no eres capaz de leerlo te vas a pasar todo el verano estudiando inglés. Y eso también incluye los campamentos mágicos.

La niña se levantó con el pergamino en la mano.

-Sin hechizos, señorita. Sino, además, te quedas sin varita.

La niña corrió para encerrarse en su cuarto dando el correspondiente portazo. La entrada en la adolescencia de su hija le había pillado por sorpresa, todavía no había cumplido los once años.

Jorge había estado trabajando toda la mañana y apenas tenía un respiro para ir a casa a comer. Durante meses apenas tenía que tocar un plano, pero cuando sacaban un nuevo aparato tenía que trabajar rápido y de forma excepcional. Si tardaba demasiado en salir al mercado el producto estaba abogado al fracaso.

Llegó a casa cansado esperando que Ainé hubiera podido cocinar y no le tocara improvisar la comida a golpe de varita. Vio a su mujer y la abrazó por detrás. Treinta y dos años y tres hijos; pero seguía siendo una mujer hermosa con su piel blanca, su pelo negro y sus ojos verde claro. Notaba que estaba temblando a pesar de ser un cálido día del mes de mayo.

-Amor, ¿Qué pasa?

-Vamos al cuarto, no quiero que lo oigan los niños.- Fueron al cuarto, cerraron la puerta con pestillo e insonorizaron la habitación.- Le ha llegado la carta de Hogwarts.

-Sabíamos que iba a pasar. ¿Y qué ha decidido?

-No importa lo que decida, no va a ir.

-Puede ser una buena idea. No me gustan sus amistades, está creciendo demasiado rápido.

-¡La solución no es mandarla a un internado! Por mucho que sea uno mágico.- Se exaltó ella.

-Deja que vaya un año si es que ella quiere.

-Si va se quedará allí, no sé si te has dado cuenta de que tu hija es un poco vaga.- Otros padres hubieran pensado "claro, solo es mi hija cuando hace algo mal" pero Jorge adoraba que se lo dijera, aún en los malos momentos era su hija y no había diferencia entre Iago y Vega.- Lleva tres años en la Schola, las clases de Hogwarts serán coser y cantar. Y encima no tendrá materias normales.

-Yo puedo hacer que recupere las clases en verano. Dos meses dan para mucho.

-Un mes, dirás. Tendrá que ir a los campamentos. Además,...

-Creo que tal vez estemos llegando al verdadero porqué.

-Y si...- Ainé se sentó en la cama abatida.- Y si alguien la reconoce.

-No lo creo. Se parece más a ti que a Draco, excepto en los ojos, claro. Además ellos buscarían a Christina Malfoy, no a Vega Vázquez.

-Sí, claro. Pero...¿Y si es al revés? Si Scorpius y Vega no se reconocen. ¿Y si se odian?

-También se lleva a matar con Dalia.

-O peor, ¿y si al cabo de unos años se enamoran? No, eso no va a pasar.- Negó también con la cabeza.

-Tranquilízate. Todavía no sabes que piensa ella, ¿no?

-No sé si habrá leído la carta. Me negué a traducírsela.- Su marido la miró incrédula- ¿Quéeeee?- Dijo ella ofendida -Si va a Hogwarts no va a estar todo el año con un hechizo de traducción, fallan más que una escopeta de feria.

Ya había conseguido lo que quería: había dicho "Si va a Hogwarts". Normalmente, Jorge era una persona decidida que iba a por todas, de frente, pero a por todas. Pero tras diez años de matrimonio y veinticinco de amistad sabía que esas técnicas no funcionaban con la testaruda de su mujer.

-A propósito, ¿hablaste ya con tu hermana?

-Iré a verla esta tarde, cuando deje a Iago en el colegio.

Cuando bajaron a comer sus padres Vega estaba acomodando a su hermano pequeño Iago en su elevador para que pudiera llegar a la mesa. El pequeño pelirrojo era un squib y debido a que él, a diferencia de Vega, no podía levitar para llegar a la mesa u otras cosas similares en caso de necesidad; su hermana mayor se volcaba en él.

Ainé se puso a terminar de arreglar la ensalada y cortar el postre mientras Jorge y Vega ponían la mesa.

-Tu madre me ha dicho que has recibido una carta.- preguntó Jorge mientras se servía la ensalada.

Vega ya suponía que el retraso se para comer se debía a ello. No quería dejar Madrid, era una ciudad que le gustaba. Tenía amigas del cole mágel y amigas de la Schola, su vida era genial. Y no pretendía cambiarlo por un lugar desde el cual le tenían que mandar una lechuza con un pergamino.

Pero estaba enfadada, así que fastidiaría un poco a su madre. ¡Tampoco era para tanto!

-De Hogwarts, un colegio de Magia en Escocia. Lo he googleado, pero casi no sale información. Sé que es un internado que pretende la excelencia en la magia y que hay uno sólo para las islas británicas, e Irlanda, claro. Lo que no me ha quedado claro si los magos se han enterado de que es independiente.

-Me recuerdas a tu abuelo.- La niña sonrió, quería mucho a su abuelo paterno, un gran erudito en historia mágel y que también pretendía serlo en historia de la magia con ayuda de su hijo, su nieta y la familia mágica de su nuera.- ¿Y ya la has podido traducir?

-Estimada señorita Vázquez. Nos complace informarla de que le ha sido concedida una plaza en el colegio bla bla bla. Le adjuntamos la lista de libros. Tiene que estar en el andén 9 y 3/4 de King Cross.- Dijo mecánicamente mientras se servía una buena ración de la empanada de zamburiñas.

-Te has librado de estudiar inglés todo el verano.

-¿Y qué piensas?- Le preguntó su padre antes de que Ainé pudiera decir algo más.

-¿Qué quieres que piense?- Decía entre bocado y bocado.- Que si quiero saber algo más tendré que ir a Toledo. Sé que los magos ingleses son un poco carcas, pero ya está. No sé por qué me han mandado la carta.

-Tienes potencial.

-Mamá, tu viviste en Inglaterra, cuéntame algo de allí.

-Bueno, la magia inglesa está chapada a la antigua. No conocen los avances técnicos mágels. Y además apenas se relacionan con ellos.

-¿Con avances técnicos a qué te refieres? ¿A mi boli electrónico?- Hizo que meditaba antes de responder- Supongo que podría vivir sin él.

-¡Boli electrónico! No conocen los bolis normales, ni bics, ni pilots.

-¿Y cómo escriben?

-Con plumas, pero no como la que le regalamos al abuelo Brais por su cumpleaños. Ellos utilizan plumas de ave que mojan en un tintero.

-Bueno, pero no será obligatorio. Los demás que utilicen lo que les dé la gana, yo estoy contenta con el boli de papá.

-Ya lo sé, pero dicen que en Hogwarts no funcionan nada que requiera electricidad.

-Cariño, cariño, cariño.- Tuvo que interrumpir Jorge que intentaba no meterse demasiado en la conversación madre-hija pero eso había sido un golpe bajo- Estoy completamente seguro de que cualquier producto Magitec funcionará maravillosamente por mucha magia que haya en Hogwarts. Son a prueba hasta de tu hija.

-¡Eh!- Se quejó la aludida.

-Cielo, con tus estallidos de magia accidental me estropeabas todas mis cosas. Y sigo creyendo que lo hacías a propósito.

-¡Si me encantan tus cachivaches!- Dijo ella rápidamente, no fuera a ser que su padre no le dejara probar otro prototipo de lo que él llamaba cosas útiles.

-¿Crees que podrás estar nueve meses sin ellos? Tus compañeros no van a tener estos productos y tú no vas a ser más que ellos.

-Claro que no. En cuanto vean lo bien que funcionan también los querrán y le lloverán los encargos a papá.- Seguramente a los hijos de mágels les entusiasmaría la idea.

-¿Y el idioma? No puedes estar un año con un hechizo de traducción.

-La segunda mejor forma de aprender un idioma es la inmersión lingüística.

-¿Y cuál es la primera?- Picó su madre.

-Según la tita... Un novio inglés.- Rio la pequeña.

-Puedes ir. Ahora mismo les escribo un pergamino diciendo que aceptas.- Dijo su padre autoritariamente.

Mierda, pensó la niña. O su padre lo decía en serio o se había dado cuenta de su juego, y la sonrisa en su cara le indicaba que más bien la segunda.

-Vaaale. No quiero ir. No puedo dejar un año solo a Iago. Mamá, no te costaba nada decirme lo que ponía la carta.- Dijo la niña poniendo morritos al final.

-Pero tienes que aprender inglés...

-Yo no he nacido para el inglés. En el mundo mágico no es necesario saberlo como en el mágel. Y para cuando yo crezca, necesitaré el chino. O eso dice el abuelo.

-Voy a tener que hablar yo con el abuelo Xosé...

-Mamá, me dejas mi móvil.- Ya se sabe "En casa del herrero…", y ella tenía un móvil para niños, que sólo podía llamar a la familia o a teléfonos de emergencia; y su madre le hacía dejarlo en una bandejita en la entrada cuando llegaba- Es para hablar con el abu, seguro que todo lo que me contaste de Inglaterra le interesa.

Dana estaba terminando de recoger la cocina después de comer cuando llegó su hermana.

-Ainé, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes clase esta tarde?

-He venido a tomar un café con mi hermana favorita.

-Soy tu única hermana.

-Boh. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo Ó tres pés?

-Cojo el bolso y vamos.

La casa donde vivía Dana con su hija se encontraba dentro del barrio mágico de Lugo a escasos pasos de la tienda donde era dependienta. Una vez fuera de la casa anduvieron por calles tan empinadas que requerían hechizos de equilibrio. La salamandra era un local bastante grande cerca del centro del barrio. Era un local de aspecto rústico con pequeños reservados junto a las paredes y bancos y mesas de madera distribuidos por el resto del local alrededor de las grandes ollas de cobre. El local se había abierto en 1921, cuando se decidió hacer un barrio mágico en Galicia y creyeron que la muralla era el lugar más indicado, y no parecía haber cambiado desde entonces.

Se sentaron en uno de los reservados y pidieron un cortado y un café con leche pequeños.

Ainé sacó la carta que llevaba en el bolso y se la pasó a su hermana.

-Llegó hoy. Supongo que Dalia no la recibió.

-Todavía no, supongo que como su padre era mágel y además ella nació en España no la recibirá. Es un alivio.

-Pero todavía puede llegarle, ¿Has pensado que hacer?

-Me gustaría que fuera mayor cuando tuviera que contarle quien es su padre, pero tiene derecho a conocer todo lo que Inglaterra pueda ofrecerle. Y, algún día, cuando crezca quizá quiera encontrar a su padre. ¿Y qué tal ha ido con Vega?

-Lo he pasado fatal. Tenía un miedo atroz- Las lágrimas empezaron a correr- Intentaba buscar mil excusas para que no fuera. Y ella le daba la vuelta a todo. ¿Y sabes? estaba jugando conmigo porque no quise traducirle la carta. Me han dado unas ganas de castigarla para que no lo repita... Pero también ha dicho que no quiere irse. No quiere separarse de Iago.

-¿Quién nos mandaría enamorarnos de unos ingleses? Si no fuera por ello no andaríamos con la dichosa cartita...

-Están locos estos ingleses- Dijo Ainé imitando la voz de Obelix.

-Pero mereció la pena.

Las dos tenían una opresión en el pecho. Eran felices, tenían a su familia pero los buenos momentos que habían dejado atrás volvían de vez en cuando a sus mentes.

-Esta tarde no me necesitan en la tienda, ¿aprovechamos que estás aquí, llamamos a Lugh y pasamos un rato los tres?

Se suponía que era el subdirector del colegio de magia y hechicería más importante del mundo, y ahí estaba, en España, haciendo de chico de los recados. ¿Qué tenía de especial esa chica para haber sido aceptada? Poco sabía de esa jovencita que cumplía los once años el mismo día que se empezaba el colegio.

Tenía que admitir que el pueblo era pintoresco, con acantilados y playas de arena blanca; un pueblo costero que le recordaba a su Irlanda natal. Llegó al número que indicaba la dirección. Era una pequeña finca que daba a un acantilado por uno de sus extremos. En ella, estaban pastando un par de vacas, gallinas y caballos.

Timbró y una muggle rubia que estaba cogiendo huevos le indicó que pasase. Cuando llegó hasta ella ésta le habló en un idioma que no pudo comprender a pesar del hechizo de traducción.

-Perdone- Dijo ella cambiando de idioma- ¿Qué desea?

-Estoy buscando a Vega Vásques.

-Está dentro de la casa.-Y echó a andar hacia la casa con el mago siguiéndola- Supongo que no me equivocaré al pensar que es usted de Hogwarts.

El hombre no sabía porque aquella muggle sabía de Hogwarts. Tampoco se podía imaginar porqué estaba tan segura de que era de allí de donde venía.

-Sí, una cosa, en casa no están permitidos los hechizos traductores, así que si hace el favor… Mi hermana y yo sabemos inglés, podrá hablar como siempre.- Él, reticente, quitó el hechizo, ya había comprobado al entrar que también hablaban otro idioma, así que de nada valdría mantenerlo para entender las conversaciones que tuvieran aparte.

-Y la niña, ¿sabe inglés?

-El mismo que dentro de tres semanas cuando empiecen las clases.-Se preguntó si aquella bruja se habría equivocado al pronunciar o acababa de decir que la niña no sabía inglés.

Porque probablemente fuera una bruja, una bruja embutida en unos shorts que le hacían un culito que… Ocultó sus pensamientos antes de que estos se volvieran más picantes por si hubiera algún legeremantico cerca.

En ese momento entró una niña rubia de ojos azules que le saludó, le preguntó su nombre y si quería algo de beber en un correctísimo inglés.

A los pocos minutos estaba sentado en un banco junto a la cocina rodeado de personas. Allí estaban dos hombres, dos mujeres, dos niñas en edad de entrar en Hogwarts y un niño pequeño. El mago nunca había sido recibido por una familia tan grande para hablar de que un niño ingresara en Hogwarts.

-Soy Andrew O'Donnell, subdirector del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Le enviamos una carta a la señorita Vásques- Vázquez corrigió la otra niña- pero no han respondido.

-No hemos respondido porque no tenemos lechuzas a nuestra disposición.

-Ah, era sólo que no podían responder que sí.- Cada vez estaba más cabreado con la directora.- No sabíamos que eran muggles.

-Y no los somos- respondió el hombre castaño, probablemente el hermano de las dos mujeres,y añadió con un toque de malicia – Aquí eso está desfasado. Si me descuido no recuerda esos tiempos ni mi abuela.

-El caso es que hemos decidido que no vaya.- Respondio la mujer que todavía no había hablado, al parecer la madre de la niña.

Estuvo durante casi una hora debatiendo con los padres que era una oportunidad que no podían desaprovechar, pero no logró nada. Era la gente más testaruda que había conocido.

Además había algo que le desconcertaba. Vega, una niña morena, de piel muy blanca y ojos grises; y su madre, una mujer morena también pero con los ojos verdes; ambas se le hacían familiares y no lograba ubicarlas.

Antes de despedirse les preguntó por algún lugar de magos para quedarse a comer y le indicaron un restaurante que aunque no era de magos si lo regentaba Xiana, una bruja. Se despidieron de él rápidamente, obviamente no lo querían por allí, pero la chica que le había abierto se acercó a él antes de que llegara a la carretera.

-Señor O'Donnell, debería trasfigurar su ropas en unas bermudas y una camisa, aquí no hay ropa muggle y ropa de magos. Si no le tomarán por un loco. Que tenga un buen día, señor O'Donnell.- Terminó ella en clara referencia a aquella película de finales de los noventa que había hecho furor en el sector femenino.

Llegó a la casa de comidas como se hacía llamar el lugar tras haber transfigurado sus ropas y comió y bebió abundantemente. Estaba tomando el café, un brebaje con mucha más fuerza que el té, cuando una lechuza le dejó el profeta.

Se disculpó con la gruesa cocinera y empezó a hojear el periódico. Allí estaba su exnovia, dando una rueda de prensa de a saber qué idea peregrina.

Sólo la había visto en una foto, pero estaba seguro de que era ella. Tal vez no estaría de más quedarse un tiempo en España, además ya se había cansado de Hogwarts.


End file.
